


Uncomfortable Phone Calls

by Unbidden_Angel



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 20:29:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbidden_Angel/pseuds/Unbidden_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hammer gets a call from Horrible, who is.. *ahem* a 'little' busy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncomfortable Phone Calls

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: three-sum, sex while on phone, possible OOC-ness (sorry, first time in this fandom)  
> Disclaimer: If I owned Dr. Horrible... or his giant chair- preferably with him in it.. Alas I don't.

Horrible grunts, clutching Prof. Normal's shoulders tightly while Dead Bowie slipped in beside Normal. He'd taken them before- _one at a time_. Tonight, they'd decided to switch it up _just a little bit_ , and fuck him _at the same time_.

Bowie grabs his hips and pulls him back, allowing the other two men to slip in that last inch. He relaxes and takes a moment to adjust to the feel of _two_ cocks inside him instead of the usual _one_. When he feels the familiar twitch of their leg muscles tensing, a sure sign that if he didn't give the 'okay' soon, they would start anyway, he pushes back, grinding himself against their hips.

They start instantly, thrusting with a presicion that suggested that they had done this before. Had Horrible been any less himself, that thought may have disturbed him. As it was, he just didnt care- the only thought he spared for this was that they should do it more often. _'We do the weird stuff.'_ Billy sang in their mind. Horrible spares a small growl for his alter-self before he pushes Billy to the back of his mind.

Horrible nips Normal's shoulder and up his throat. Normal and Bowie share a look before grinning at each other. Dead Bowie leans away, earning a whimper from Horrible, and grabs something thin and metal, pulling it closer. Normal works on Horrible's front, tweaking the other Mad Doctor's nipples and sucking at his throat. Meanwhile, Bowie lightly scratches down Horrible's sides, ending at his hips and gripping tightly. He nips and licks Horrible's back, aiming for all the spots he'd managed to learn about so far.

Horrible gasps and tosses back his head, exposing his throat to Normal. Bowie snarls and shifts, craning his neck so he could suck on a part of Horrible's neck that he wouldn't be able to hide even if he wanted to- which he wouldn't. Everyone in the ELE knew that if Horrible found you interesting and trusted you enough -it didn't call for much- then he'd sleep with you. It was a well-worn joke among them that Dr. Horrible _really did_ live up to his name.

Normal slips a hand between them and grasps Horrible's erection, stroking him quickly and roughly. Horrible furrows his brows as much as he could, hazy suspicions rising in his mind. Normally they would try to make it last as long as possible. When Horrible was about half-way, every puff of breath joined by a sound, Bowie pressed something into his hand and Nomal pulled his hand away. Horrible whimpers before opening his eyes and looking at the phone in his hand. "What-"

Normal kisses him briefly before taking his chin between thumb and forefinger. Horrible watches him with one hazy eye; Prof. Normal thrusts harder, encouraging Dead Bowie to do the same. Horrible keens lowly and Normal turns his head, nipping at the younger scientist's jaw line while Bowie plunders Horrible's mouth. Kissing Horrible's ear, Normal wraps his fingers tightly around Horrible's wrist. "Call someone. Anyone." he growls.

Horrible yips and lifts the phone, flipping it open and pressing numbers. His sweaty fingers slipped on the numbers, eyes hazy. He hoped he was calling Moist, but once the third ring echoed over the line, he knew it wouldn't be his friend on the other end.

"Hello? You have reached Captain-"

"Ugn!" Horrible clenches his jaw, trying to stay quiet.

"Horrible! I knew it was you! What do you want? What are you planning?"

If his eyes weren't rolling back in his head, Horrible would have rolled them. Unfortunately he had nothing to say and was having trouble keeping his moans from escaping.

"Horrible? What are you doing?... Whats that sound?"

Normal smirks against Horrible's collar bone. Horrible swallows. "No-Nothing. What are you doing?"

He could almost hear Hammer thinking even from across the city. "I _was_ watching t.v."

Horrible makes a sound in the back of his throat he hoped sounded like agreement. Hammer was not impressed. "Why did you call me Dr. Horrible?"

Normal was nibbling on a rib while Bowie nibbled his shoulder. "I _ohh_ tryed to c-call Mmmmoist, but I d-d-dialed wrong." he hisses, laying a hand on Normal's head. He couldn't reach Bowie, which led to a wet path up his spine.

Hammer didn't believe him. "Riiight. What _are_ you doing?"

Horrible exhales in a whoosh. "I'm.. _busy._ " He could _hear_ Hammer's blink over the line.

"...A new ray gun?" he clears his throat, regaining his snotty-hero tone. "Anyway, I'll just crush it like I always do. Whatever you're planning, you might as well give up now." Horrible really _does_ roll his eyes this time while Captain Hammer blabs on about whatever it was he usually talked about. Horrible tries to roll his hips to meet Normal and Bowie, but they hold him mostly still, only allowing a grind at most. They snicker and Dr. Horrible huffs, grinding to meet them. It took him a moment for Horrible to realize that Hammer had stopped talking.

"Hammer?"

"Wh-What are you _doing_ Horrible? Are you... having _sex_?"

Horrible snorts. "What makes you think that." He rakes his nails up Prof. Normal's back, hoping that he'd drawn blood.

Hammer stammers for a moment before answering. "You shouted.." Horrible could hear the other man's blush- and it was arousing.

He bites his lip and thinks quickly before he decides to throw caution to the wind. A double-tap against his prostate- causing him to moan-whine and Hammer to squeek lowly- may have had something to do with it. "Hammer."

"What? Pervert.."

"Are you sitting down? Somewhere commmmfortable preferably."

There was a pause. "..Yes."

"Put your hand down your pants."

Normal's hips stutter and Bowie growls in his ear, having been nibbling it when Horrible had spoken. Hammer gapes, or at least, Horrible _imagines_ Hammer gapeing. "What now?"

"Put. Your hand. Down. Your pants." He cuts it down, speaking as if to a slow toddler.

There is a pause followed by the sound of shifting clothes. "Alright." Hammer's tone suggested that he was curious about where this was going.

"Good. Now only do as I say. Nothing else. If you disobey I'll hang up and you wont be satisfied. Understand?"

Hammer growls and grabs his hardening cock. "Understood. Now what?"

Horrible moans again, leaning into Bowie. "Good boy. Now..press your thumb against the slit. Press hard."

Hammer does so. "Done."

Horrible pants, hips twitching. "Stroke. Get hard. As hard as you can, but dont use anything except your glove. No spit, no lube."

Hammer groans but complies. Horrible listens closely to his nemesis' pants over the phone while he pleads with his lovers. They ignore him and continue as they pleased. When Normal slows down, Bowie speeds up. Or they would start thrusting as one before suddenly returning to their original, seperate, paces. He growls. "Stop." Bowie and Normal pause before deciding that he wasn't talking to them.

Hammer pauses as well, thumb rubbing little circles absent-mindedly. "What now?" he huffs. Horrible whines. "Grip yourself tightly- right at the base." Hammer shifts his grip, tightening his fist. "Yeah?"

"Tighter."

Hammer raises a brow and tightens his grip. "Tighter." He tightens a little more, shifting uncomfortably. Any tighter and he may rip it off when he was ordered to move.

Horrible leans back into Bowie while pulling Normal's head closer. "Now- one slow stroke to the tip."

Hammer furrows his brows but complies. He sucks in a breath through his teeth. Horrible smiles tightly. "Back to the base." Another hissed breath. "Keep going- don't speed up." he groans.

Hammer bites his lip. He'd never had phone sex like _this_ before. But then again, the person at the other end hadn't actually been _having sex_ at the same time either. He watches as drops of precum roll onto his glove, cock twitching with every sound out of the bad doctors' mouth.

"Hammer- masturbate. Just like you usually do. Let me know when you get close." Horrible pants. He removes the phone from his ear before Bowie pushes it back. His lovers double their efforts, taking turns in marking him with their mouths and kissing him. Judging from Hammer's whimper, he could hear every sound they were making. Horrible allows  himself to get a bit louder, causing the two inside him to speed up, loosing rhythem. He gets louder, knowing that they wouldn't last much longer.

"Hammer- harder!" he cuts off halfway, shoving his hips down against them. They tighten their grips, bringing blood and leaving bruises.

Hammer winces and follows his command, uncaring whether or not it was meant for him. "I-I'm close." he gasps, still fisting himself as tight as Horrible had commanded.

Horrible arches. "Now-now! Don't hold back! Scream my name!"

Hammer's side whines and Horrible arches in a way that shouldn't be possible in his possition. Normal seals their lips together at the last moment, knowing how loud Horrible could get when he came. Bowie bites into Horrible's throat, burying himself as deeply as possible before emptying himself. Normal follows closely behind, realeasing deep inside Horrible while the younger man keened lowly.

The two elder villains pull out while Horrible pants into the speaker. Hammer clears his throat, mind still foggy. "See ya tomorrow." Horrible murmers before hanging up and tossing the phone to the side. Normal lays him on his stomach and Bowie grins. Horrible glares weakly over his shoulder while Bowie positions himself and slides in.


End file.
